


The Hunt

by TheAsianInfluence



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Don't be mean im sensitive, F/F, F/M, Monsters, Platonic Relationships, i try to keep it as in character as possible, lots of ocs later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 13:55:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11464977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAsianInfluence/pseuds/TheAsianInfluence
Summary: Demencia finds a stray in the woods.





	The Hunt

**Author's Note:**

> im trying my best

The woods was left largely unexplored by Demencia, due to being at the very far edge of the island, past the normal distance she was allowed to roam. She was determined, this time, to get as far into the woods and uncover as much mystery as possible before Black Hat noticed she had run off.

She scampered off through the brush, kicking over rocks and jumping at critters that roamed too close as she traveled across the faint dirt path in the grass. The trees around her were tall and thick, blocking out much of the sun's light with their vast expanse of leaves. A cool breeze occasionally rustled the foliage on the ground, bringing with it a musty, earthy scent. She continued along the trail, stopping only occasionally to look at the mushrooms growing by the roots of the trees or chase a squirrel up a tree. There were so many things in the forest she hadn't expected to see! Demencia wondered why she wasn't allowed here. So many things to have fun with! Birds, lizards, pine cones, rocks, worms, rats, a suitcase...

Hang on a second.

Demencia walked closer to the large tree to her right, suspiciously eyeing the large brown box before her. She knelt down, turning the object around. It was, in fact, a suitcase. It resembled one of the old ones on tv; rectangular, faded brown leather, a single handle at the top. Locked clasps kept it closed tight, but Demencia nonetheless tried to pry it open with her hands and teeth.

"Hey, you! What are you doing?!"

Demencia snapped to attention, turning her head in the direction of the voice. A young man, no more that 25 maybe, walked toward her with his hands on his hips. His clothes were smeared with bits of dirt, his face was lightly scratched, and his sandy hair was littered with twigs and small leaves. Demencia just stared at him.

"I hope you have insurance, girl," the man scoffed. Demencia continued to stare at the man, confused.

"Insurance...? What-"

"Don't make this harder than it has to be," the man interrupted. "You can't do that kind of damage to somebody's car and get away with it."

"Your...car?" Demencia was completely lost by now. She hadn't expected to meet anybody in the woods, let alone a confused man bent on falsely accusing her of property damage. She was completely innocent. At least this time, anyway. "I think you've got the wrong girl, buddy..."

The man pinched his brows and let out of frustrated sigh. "Are you kidding? Somebody keys giant scrapes into my door and runs off into the woods? You're the only one here, am I supposed to assume a squirrel did it?!"

Demencia dropped the suitcase and stood up. She gave this man a chance to right his mistake, and she was tired of listening to him blabber on.

"I don't know who you are, but if you keep this up, your car won't be the only thing that's messed up!" She punctuated the last two words by poking him hard in the chest with her finger. He backed up a few steps, but his face was a bright red and his expression enraged.

"I don't know who the FUCK you think you are, but you're going to pay fo-" his retaliation was cut short as a dark blur leapt from the bushes at him. Demencia quickly hid behind the large tree and covered her head and face as she heard the man scream. Large footsteps thumped around the area, crunching leaves with every step. As they grew quieter, Demencia carefully stepped around the tree and let out a quiet gasp.

The man she was arguing with moments ago lay on the ground, his blood staining the leaves and grass a dark rusty color. His shirt was torn open at the chest, his body cavity ripped apart, exposing his ribs and organs. Demencia knelt down to look a bit closer at the man, his breath coming in short labored gasps. She looked inside his mutilated chest, wondering what kind of animal capable of this could be living in the forest. The organs inside were also torn, bleeding profusely; this man would be dead in a matter of seconds. She took a sort of inventory of the guts in the dying man's body.

Lungs, stomach, liver, gallbladder. But there was no heart.

Demencia suddenly felt as if she shouldn't be here. Perhaps the forest was a bad idea. She began to step backwards from the man's trembling body before tumbling to the ground. She winced as she grabbed her ankle; she tripped over the suitcase.

The footsteps were coming back. She could hear them. She could feel them shake the ground beneath her, like thunder. She stood up as best she could and began to run. She didn't know what direction. She just knew that she should not be near that. Thing.

She could hear it breathing; taking great gasps of air to push itself forward, toward her. She didn't want to think about what it was. She didn't need to know. She just needed to keep running; running far, far away from it.


End file.
